


Coming Undone

by AltyEx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltyEx/pseuds/AltyEx
Summary: Part of a smut war with one of my little sister’s.Just a tiny Sabriel drabble.





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlAnxiety101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/gifts).



Sam loved everything about Gabriel.

From those honey amber curls often tucked behind ears, but sometimes went rampant after he'd card long fingers through when they'd cuddle on the couch.

Or those burnt gold eyes, so full of life and mischief, except when they'd land on him.

The way pink lips tipped up into a sassy smirk, when one of the pranks had been discovered.

Perhaps it was how lean arms wound about his waist, pulling him closer.

Maybe it was the strength in such a compact body, all sinewy limbs and toned torso.

But this..this was Sam's favorite part of Gabriel.

When he would sprawl across the bed, naked as a bluejay and utterly shameless in his desire, every inch the pagan god in these moments.

Sweat beaded in the hollow of his throat, which Sam flicked his tongue over, followed the trail back to it's source.

He nipped at the tender spot on the archangel's shoulder. The one that would make Gabriel grasp at the sheets, and cry, ever so sweetly, for Sam to touch him please.

And oblige him he did, ghosting calloused pass along trembling thighs, barely a breath, which fell apart further as he went.

Flushed, aroused, Gabriel fixed those gorgeous irises oh him, slack mouth red and glistening, swollen just so from fighting him earlier, once they'd stumbled into the room.

_"Samoose.."_

The hunter paused, ran the tip of his middle finger along the crease of Gabriel's inner thigh, shifted so one arm was braced along his side and whispered a question directly across Gabriel's lips, "Do you want me to stop, angel?"

Rather than answer, Gabriel released the sheets to grasp at Sam's hair, and tug, forcing the taller man into place while he laid seige to the mouth hovering over his in a truly filthy kiss.

Sam grabbed at Gabriel's hip, to keep from falling on the smaller man, tongue delving deep into honeyed depths, chasing that exotic sweetness that was all his archangel.

Gabriel was no passive participant, sucking hard on Sam's lower lip before soothing with a soft pass of his tongue.

Both hands clenched in chestnut tresses, fingers scratched at his scalp, caused the man above him to groan, deep in his chest, arm knocking into his when he twitched.

Gabriel released Sam's tongue on an obscene pop, relaxed back into the mattress, as if he were a virtuous maiden, all shy glances and prettily blushed cheeks.

Sam took the time to rake his gaze over Gabriel’s body, mapping the angel laid out for him.

Like a _treat_ to be savored.

Slowly, and with great relish.

One long finger followed the path eyes had gone, bent low to lay a gentle kiss along Gabriel’s pulse. Beating under his skin like a trapped butterfly.

The archangel parted those sumptuous lips, left arm cast carelessly over his head right, right curled beside Sam's bare calf, thumb on his ankle.

“Sam?” Softly husky, Gabriel’s voice bore the strain of hours spent cursing, begging and moaning from the tease at Sam’s touch.

The hunter hummed his acquiesce, content to sit there, admire Gabriel, never ceasing his exploration of sweat dampened skin.

Quiet laugh, barely a sound, when a caress hit the curve of a knee, replaced briefly by a wet mouth suckling a mark into the skin.

Laugh deepens into a throaty groan, thigh twitched against Sam's grip when he shifted focus to the shorter man’s inner thigh. A string of wet, open mouth kisses in his wake.

The noises that escaped Gabriel just about made Sam take him then and there, but fight the urge he did.

Tip of his tongue tasted the underside of Gabriel’s cock, thick vein heavy on the muscle.

Above him, the golden haired man let out a whine, that had the room not been soundproofed, would be heard in the next _county._

Ears that rang from the use of his angel’s true voice, mouth slick from pre-come and saliva, sucked at the other’s cock, hands braced on hips to keep him in place.

Slow, Sam took time to wring pleasure from his archangel lover.

A leisurely, gentle pace that had the archangel babbling, promise all manner of wicked, if Sam could be so kind and stop teasing _please._

The smile flashed his way barely gave Gabriel time to tense before his hunter swallowed him down, cheeks hollowed around his swollen member.

Forever Gabriel denied, when teased I the privacy of their room, that he lapsed into the _filthiest_ Enochian Sam ever heard him use.

Tongue laved at the thick, uncut head, swirled down to the rigid vein.

Sunflower irises flicked up to meet whiskey orbs, but the other’s eyes were shut, fingers curled tight in the headboard.

This was how Sam loved Gabriel best.

Come hot on his tongue, cock heavy in his mouth, and thighs trembling around his shoulders.

Oh _yes_.

This was his favorite thing about Gabriel.

_Coming undone._


End file.
